Quel crétin !
by une inconnue13
Summary: Encore un Sasunaru. C'est que du délire . Pas du tout sérieux, pas vraiment subtil, bref... UA/OS/Peut-être un peu OCC aussi... Enfin bon, on a un Naruto, et c'est un crétin. Wala. Bonne lecture


Chalut les gens gens ^^ J'ai retrouver ce... truc, dans mes fichiers, ça m'a fait marrer, et j'ai voulu vous le partager, même si, comme toujours, c'est pas du grand art... Donc, on a Naruto, et c'est un crétin. Wala. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Je suis le pire des crétins…

Tomber amoureux, bon, ça, c'est pas trop crétin, ça arrive à tout le monde…

Tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne, ça aussi c'est déjà arrivé à tout le monde…

Tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, ben… c'est cliché.

Enfin, pour les filles.

Les filles !

Tout le monde sait que l'amitié fille garçon, ça vire toujours aux histoires de cœur pourries…

Mais l'amitié entre deux mecs alors ?

Ça fonctionne pareil ?

Faut vraiment que j'achète ''L'amour pour les nuls'' à la librairie en face de chez moi…

Oui, c'est vraiment crétin de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami…

On est potes depuis toujours quoi !

Il paraît même que,avant notre naissance, nos mères nous faisaient communiqués par ventre interposé, ou une connerie dans le genre.

Nos mères, elles sont meilleures amies.

Elle se connaissent depuis le bac à sable. Si, si, je vous jure !

Mais elles, elles sont pas tombé amoureuses l'une de l'autre…

Y'a papa qui a débarqué en premier, et ça a été le coup de foudre.

Alors il les a emmené toutes les deux dans un voyage catastrophique je sais plus où…

Et la mère à Sasuke a rencontré l'homme de sa vie.

Un peu trop dur et sérieux à mon goût, mais bon, je suis pas une fille, je peux pas comprendre…

Enfin, je crois…

Et donc, elles sont tombé enceinte pratiquement en même temps.

Elles avaient prévu le coup.

Quoi qu'il arrive, fille ou garçon, Sas'ke et moi, on serait les meilleurs amis de toute la galaxie.

Finalement, leur histoire de ventre interposé, ça à peut-être marché…

Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs…

Enfin, au début, entre Sasuke et moi, c'était pas la joie…

On été même pire ennemis.

Moi, je remplissait son sac de peinture, et je lui balançait des bombes à eau.

Lui, il m'entraînait dans les pires conneries du siècle, et il m'y laissait tout seul dans la merde… Pire, il me dénonçait, lui avec sa petite gueule d'ange.

Mais bon, on s'amusait bien, et on a grandit.

Enfin, selon lui, moi, j'aurais pas encore fait ma crise d'adolescence…

Et donc, au fur et à mesure, on est devenus les meilleurs amis de la galaxie.

Et moi, je dois tout gâcher en tombant amoureux.

Il me faut faire quelque chose… Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Hors de question !

.

.

.

\- Naruto ?

\- Moui ?

\- Kiba nous invite à une de ses fêtes, tu sais, avec tout ses amis qui changent tout le temps et qu'on connaît pas…

\- Ah, ouais, ben, ok, on y va… Heu… C'est quand ?

\- Chez lui, samedi, 19h.

\- Ok. Je passe te chercher devant chez toi ?

\- Ça marche.

\- A plus alors.

\- Hn.

Et je raccroche le téléphone.

Bon, une petite fête.

L'idéal, avec ça, c'est qu'il y a pleins de filles faciles.

Donc le samedi, je me met sur mon trente et un, jean, chemise blanche avec le haut suffisamment ouvert, mais pas trop. Un peu de gel dans les cheveux, et le parfum que mon père m'a offert en me disant que ça faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches. Et mes baskets porte bonheur oranges.

Maintenant, on marche, les mains dans les poches, de manière nonchalante.

Oh, et faut pas oublier la paire de lunettes de soleil sur le haut du crane, même si ce soir, y'aura pas vraiment de soleil…

Direction chez Sasuke.

Je suis devant la porte.

Et…

Et merde…

Je peux pas m'empêcher de me recoiffer et de stresser…

Devant la porte de mon meilleur ami quoi !

Enfin, je me décide à toquer, passant d'un pied à l'autre et fixant le paillasson.

\- Alors, pressé d'aller draguer les minettes ?

Putain… Heu, pardon, punaise ! Cette voix !

Et voilà mon cœur qui recommence son cirque…

Un jour, il va me faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque, juste avec l'un de ses ''Hn''.

\- Ou… Ouais…

Il sort et referme la porte, commençant déjà à partir en direction de la maison à Kiba.

Je le suis, tête baissé, un peu derrière.

Un sujet de conversation, il me faut un sujet de conversation…

\- Tu… vas bien ?

\- Hn.

La conversation la plus développée que l'on puisse faire…

Sérieux, Naruto, un peu de concentration !

Bref, le temps de trouver un truc, on était déjà dans l'immense jardin de Kiba entouré d'une foule de gens inconnus à peu près de notre âge.

Et il nous présente machin, il nous présente bidule…

C'est quand que je vais trouver la bombasse un peu cruche qui va tomber raide dingue de moi ?

En attendant, toutes les filles vont vers Sasuke.

Ça me donne envie de vomir, tout ses gloussement…

Et puis en plus, elles se collent à mon Sasuke, et lui, il dit rien quand cette nana aux cheveux roses qui ressemble à un chewing-gum prémâché lui touche le cul !

Sakura, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Sakura.

Un putain de nom d'arbre quoi !

Bon, enfin, moi, je peux parler, j'ai un nom de bouffe…

Mais avouez que la bouffe, c'est toujours mieux que les arbres…

Mince ! J'ai plus qu'à me trouver un autre gobelet en plastique et surtout m'éloigner d'ici avant de servir de la purée de bonbons rose aux amis de Kiba.

Il me faut vraiment trouvé une fille…

\- Hé ! Naruto !

\- Hm ?

Je me retourne, et je vois Kiba s'approcher avec une fille sur les talons.

\- Je voulais te présenter Hinata. Elle est pas mignonne ?

Et il la pousse en face de moi. Elle est rouge comme une tomate et bredouille un petit bonsoir.

Parfait, plan drague activé.

Kiba s'en va, me faisant un clin d'œil, et je sors tout l'attirail de séduction que j'ai en stock.

Au menu, politesse, compliments, blagues à deux balles, petites anecdotes, pitreries, regards chauds, sourires craquants, et tout les petits trucs que chaque fille crois que c'est rien que pour elles.

Et ça marche.

J'évite bien de regarder Sasuke, me concentrant juste sur Hinata.

Je l'invite finalement à danser sur une musique sympa qui bouge un peu, histoire que je fasse deux trois conneries en dansant avec elle.

La fin et plus douce, c'est parfait.

Maintenant, fin du plan drague, j'ai nommé, le baiser cliché.

Dernières notes de la musique.

Je sens les battements de son cœur quand j'ai ma main dans son dos.

Je me rapproche lentement, très lentement, avec un air plus sérieux, mais toujours ce petit sourire rassurant, la regardant bien dans les yeux.

Elle devient rouge, mais ne recule pas, et finit même par fermer les yeux.

Et enfin, nos lèvres, se frôlent, c'est la rencontre.

Les siennes sont douces, pulpeuses.

Elle semble prendre goût au baisé, demandant elle même à aller plus loin, sa petite langue caressant timidement ma lèvre inférieure.

Je met mes mains sur ses hanches, entre ouvrant les lèvres et le baisé s'enflamme.

Assez vite, elle passe ses mains dans mon dos, sous la chemise, retraçant la colonne vertébrale et remontant jusqu'aux omoplates.

Mais moi, je ne ressens rien de particulier.

Pire, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, même un millième de seconde, j'ai l'image de Sasuke qui débarque, emballant mon cœur.

Finalement, je sais pas trop comment, elle m'a déjà emmené dans l'une des chambres de la propriété, à tout fermé à clé et commence à déboutonné ma chemise.

Moi qui la croyait timide !

Enfin bon, au moins, avec ça, je vais oublié Sasuke pour de bon.

Et nous voilà en sous-vêtements en train de s'embrasser sur le lit, elle à califourchon sur moi, une de ses mains sur ma joue, l'autre allant dé clipser son soutient-gorge.

Et il tombe.

Un ange passe.

Bordel, c'est flippant, je vais avoir ma première fois avec une fille que je connais à peine pour oublié que j'aurais aimer la faire avec mon meilleur ami !

Je saute du lit, poussant un petit cri suraigu qui sort d'on ne sait où et ramasse mes vêtements, me rhabillant en vitesse, murmure comme une litanie ''je peux pas, je peux pas, je peux pas…''.

Le pire, c'est en sortant de la maison, à moitié débraillé.

Parce qu'évidemment, les dieux doivent s'amuser ce soir…

Il fallait que je tombe sur l'arbre rose bonbon en train d'embrasser mon Sasuke.

Je vous jure, j'ai entendu mon cœur se briser en mille morceau.

Ça faisait un putain de mal de chien, et j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai du arrêter de respirer pendant au moins cinq minutes, et quand j'ai pu enfin bougé, j'avais l'impression d'être vide, et très lourd en même temps.

Et dire que si j'étais resté avec Hinata, j'aurais pu, de un, l'oublier, mais en plus, ne pas assister à… à ça !

Pour éviter d'aller m'enfermer dans les chiottes comme une fillette, je décide d'aller ''noyer ma peine'', comme on dit. Parait que ça marche bien…

.

.

.

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans une chambre que je connais bien, et qui m'amène un petit sourire.

Mais il s'en va vite quand je réalise que j'ai un mal de crane monumental.

\- Alors, la belle au bois dormant ? Bien bu ?

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, et je vois…

Un ange…

Je crois que j'ai un petit bug pendant quelques instants…

La bouche ouverte sur un sourire niais.

Il doit me prendre pour un con, là…

Bon, on va mettre ça sur le compte de la gueule de bois…

\- Je me souviens de que dalle…

\- Je t'es ramené chez moi, t'avais finit tout l'alcool, et tu te mettais à dire des trucs bizarres…

… Bizarres ? …

… Oh, non non non non non ! …

\- Heu… Bizarre comment ?

\- Comme quoi la première fois, c'était que de la merde, et que les gays vivaient ça très mal…

\- Hein ?!

\- Mais je suppose que t'as dit ça à cause de Iruka, ton parrain… Kakashi t'as pas raconter leur première fois par hasard ?

Oh, béni sois-tu, Sasuke ! Tu m'offre toi-même la porte de secours !

\- Ouais, ça doit être ça… Le pauvre quand même, avoir mal aux reins pendant une semaine ! Et encore j'avais évité les détails…

C'est peut-être un peu trop, non ?

\- Tiens un doliprane, pour ta tête…

Bon, ben apparemment pas… Tant mieux…

\- Merci.

.

.

.

Un mois plus tard, je suis toujours à traîner avec Hinata…

Pour m'excuser de la fois où on a pas pu (et toute les autres où j'ai pris les jambes à mon cou) j'ai trouver une excuse à deux balles dont je me souviens même plus tellement c'était nul… Mais elle m'a cru, et elle ne m'en veut pas.

Officiellement, donc, je sors avec Hinata, et suis follement amoureux d'elle.

Et Sakura a rejoint notre groupe…

Bon, elle est resté avec Sas'ke qu'une semaine, mais elle est toujours dans le groupe malgré leur rupture, et je la garde au coin de l'œil…

C'est qu'elle est l'incarnation du malin c'te fille…

Elle est encore à font sur Sasuke, et elle lui montre bien !

Mais le pire, c'est ses plans tordus à deux balles pour le récupéré…

Mais heureusement, super Naruto est toujours là à temps pour éviter le pire !

Comme la fois où elle l'a bourré pour pouvoir l'enfermé dans un placard avec elle… Ben c'est moi qui suis allé dans le placard avec lui !

Et j'aurais pu en profiter non ?

Mais oui, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, c'était le moment parfait pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout… ça…

Sauf que j'avais à peine ouvert la bouche pour commencer une longue explication qu'il m'a vomie dessus.

C'était génial…

Et ensuite, j'ai du m'arranger pour que personne ne remarque qu'il l'avait fait, parce que sinon, le lendemain, c'est bibi qui aurait pris parce que monsieur dégueule sur les gens dans les placards alors qu'on veut parler important pendant qu'il est bourré…

Bon, ok, la situation était bizarre quand même…

Bref, donc, je sors avec Hinata.

C'est l'amour parfait.

Les baisers enflammer.

Les petites taquineries.

Les phrases guimauves.

Les fleurs et le chocolat.

Le ''c'est toi qui choisit…''.

…

Et j'en ai raz le bol de tout ça…

Avec Sasuke, se serait… des insultes, des regards noirs, des tapes derrière la tête, des bols de ramens pour me faire plaisir, des confiscations de bols de ramens pour me punir de on-ne-sait-trop-quoi (ça plus souvent que la précédente, d'ailleurs…)…

Enfin bref, se serait bien mieux quoi !

Et puis, Hinata, on dirait pas comme ça, mais elle parle beaucoup, beaucoup trop, beaucoup beaucoup plus que Sasuke…

Enfin, je crois que je vais la quitter finalement…

Elle me fait pas du tout oublier Sasuke…

J'y pense même encore plus qu'avant !

C'est catastrophique…

Non mais sérieusement, quel crétin je fais…

.

.

.

Aujourd'hui, Hinata est partie en pleur quand je lui ai dit que ça pouvait plus continuer… Je suis un peu triste pour elle, mais je pouvais vraiment plus…

Sasuke, bizarrement, avait un petit sourire quand je me suis retourné…

J'espère que c'est pas parce que Sakura venait de raconter une blague pourrie…

A laquelle j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour ne pas rire…

Mais j'ai résisté, question d'honneur, tout de même.

.

.

.

Trois jours plus tard, on était tous chez Shikamaru pour… une soirée pyjama…

Et il avait que un matelas (des petits hein…) pour deux…

Et forcément, j'ai finit avec Sasuke…

Parce que Sakura voulait y aller ! Et donc, j'ai revendiquer ma place de meilleur ami…

…

Vous avez déjà passé votre nuit dans le même lit que celui que vous aimez ?

Enfin, nuit, ce n'est pas le mot exacte, puisqu'on c'est endormi à six heure du mat'…

Mais bref… C'est juste le pire stress de toute la planète Terre !

Regarder son visage détendu et endormi…

L'entendre soupirer…

Gémir légèrement en fronçant les sourcils quand vous bougez un peu trop…

Puis soudain vous faire avoir une crise cardiaque en décidant que le matelas, ce serait plus le matelas, mais vous !

Oui, il c'est installer d'un coup sur moi !

Et non, je l'ai ni réveiller, ni repoussé !

Je suis resté en apnée pendant plus d'une heure avant de trouver le sommeil…

Pire nuit de ma vie…

Enfin…

Non…

Pas tant la pire que ça...

Parce que…

Je l'avais là, à porté de main…

Son visage dans mon cou, avec sa respiration calme qui me refile des frissons rien que d'y penser…

Son bras qui encadre ma tête, finissant même à un moment dans mes cheveux…

Ses jambes contre les miennes…

Un mèche de cheveux à relever du bout du doigt…

Mon bras à moi venant entourer sa taille…

Ses petits soupirs de satisfaction…

Et sa petite manie de, toute les cinq minutes, se reblottir un peu plus contre moi…

Simplement là, l'un contre l'autre…

Mon dieu, ça me fait avoir des pensées guimauves…

Mais bon, ne pas avoir droit à une minute sans un cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure valait bien son petit sourire à moitié endormi le lendemain à midi, quand il s'est réveillé…

.

.

.

Et c'est au petit déjeuné que ça c'est passé…

Sakura c'est rapproché de Sasuke ''discrètement'' pou frôler son genoux avec le sien.

Alors je lui ai fait un regard mauvais.

Très mauvais.

\- Quoi ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix dure.

\- Sasuke est à moi.

La phrase était sortie toute seule.

\- Ah bon ? Prouve le… demande-t-elle avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

Et là… Ben je savais pas quoi faire…

J'ai jeter un regard perdu à mon Sasuke…

Et il a dit une phrase qui a tuer mon pauvre cœur…

\- Désolé, Sakura, il se trompe souvent… C'est un baka, faut pas lui en vouloir…

Sakura me fit un petit sourire triomphant en mangeant une cuillère de ses céréales.

\- C'est pas moi qui lui appartient, c'est lui qui est à moi.

Mon cœur est reparti à toute vitesse, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles…

Il a vraiment dit… Ça ?!

Et Sakura recrache ses céréales dans son bol (dégueu…).

\- Sasuke ? Demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Mais le bras qu'il passa autour de mes épaules me serrant contre lui et l'étrange sourire supérieur qu'il lui lançait prouvait qu'il avait bien dit ce qu'il avait dit…

Sakura fit une mine dégoûté, se levant précipitamment, prête à partir on ne sait trop où :

\- C'est dégoûtant ! Sales pédales !

\- T'as un problème avec les vélos ? dis-je avant qu'elle parte.

Sasuke roula des yeux, et Kiba, qui avait observé toute la scène, me lança un regard interrogateur.

Je voyais d'ici le point d'interrogation au dessus de sa tête…

Alors que j'allais répliquer que c'était trop subtil pour lui, la main de Sasuke pris mon menton, et…

…

Il m'embrassa…

Alors il blaguait pas ?!

Oh mon dieu, Oh Mon Dieu, OH MON DIEU !

Je sais pas de quoi j'avais l'air quand il m'a lâcher mais je devais pas avoir une tête de type intello en tout cas…

\- Tu vas vraiment me faire avoir une crise cardiaque un jour…

\- Crétin.


End file.
